Son of the Queen of Darkness
by Aceer
Summary: Star and Marco have been dating for a while now and when one day they take a stroll in the rose gardens, Marco passes out and they meet a strange lady with green hair comes and tells Marco he's her mother and Marco realizes its true how will Star react how will the Queen and King react and most importantly how will the Magical High commission react.


Chapter 1 my Mother the Queen of Darkness

Marco's POV

Star's mother Queen Moon if Mewni had told her that monsters would never be allowed to be a part of Mewman society. Now Star was ranting on about how her mother was stuck in the horrible life style, that Mewmanity continued to live out every day.

"Look Star I'm sorry that your refuses to work on the issue of treating monsters fairly, honestly I am trust me I think a lot of monsters have the short end of the stick."

"Oh Marco I'm sorry here you are being a wonderful boyfriend and listening to my rant. Can we just take a walk"

"Sure how about the rose garden"

"That sounds awesome" As we exited Stars room we walked down the long, tall, and wide hallway decorated with intricate designs and hung up with decorative light fixtures hanging from the ceilings. The walls painted in a lovely lavender and hanging upon them, beautiful paintings and intricate woven tapestry's depicting the previous and current royal Butterfly family.

Soon we came upon a set of wooden doors carded with vines and roses and filled with beautiful golden designs of a women smelling the roses. The guards who stood there at attention obviously did not admire the decorations and carvings as much as I, myself did.

As soon as we got close enough the knights opened the doors and our noses were filled with the beautiful aroma of freshly bloomed flowers. The garden was beautiful, the ground was laden with bushes filled with the blooming buds of roses of all different colors, in the middle stood a rectangular fountain with a stone women who was oddly familiar. As I looked around I saw vines intricately creeping up the bleached stone walls. To the left I could see the once beautiful now condemned rose tower.

As I looked around some more I saw a familiar young lady with green hair that was doing a odd mixture of eating candy bars and smelling roses. As she turned around briefly I saw her face and...her cheek marks, spades.

"The lady from my dreams" I muttered. Suddenly it became very dark and a gasp escaped my mouth.

The dream from last night

I was in a dark room with a black onyx crystal chandelier, the walls decorated with designs of a monster and a lady doing things like going on picnics, dates and getting married. My attention turned towards a lady with green hair, a purplish-black dress and a hat that looked like it had a stick and a bit of fluff on the top.

She was talking to a red man with dark red stripes, gray hair (done up in a sort of pony tail), and two sets of eyes. Their expressions were grim and the lady looked like she was about to cry. The conversation stopped and she came over to me and said

"Sweetie can mommy play with you" I nodded my head and she wore a motherly smile. We played for a little while until I heard a loud crash and some yelling and then screaming. Suddenly the doors burst open.

"Your majesties" a squirrel-humanoid said "The magical high commissions here, we will hold them off while you escape."

"No" The lady said firmly "You will take my son while he slumbers and he will awake fourteen years before my escape from the crystal that holds me prisoner and my family will once agin be whole when he is fourteen years old."

The lady whispered a spell while tears fell from her eyes and the umbrella in her lap glowed lighting the room in a eery purple glow and then everything went dark

End of Dream

Stars POV

I heard a gasp and I whirled around to see Marco's eyes closed and he was falling to the ground and I swiftly caught him. As I laid him on the ground my mouth emitted a mantra of 'Marco wake up' and after several minutes passed I screamed for help. The lady that was eating candy bars and smelling roses turned around and upon seeing who was in my arms immediately started to run over. She sat down next to me, and said

"May I" She didn't wait for an answer and took Marco in her arms. Upon closer inspection of her face Star noticed cheek marks but what surprised her even more was the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Star watched as a tear traced her face and fell onto Marco's cheek, as soon as the tear kissed Marco's cheek he awoke. It was like something out of a fairytale. Marco looked at the women and said

"Who are you"

"Sweetie don't you remember me" she answered with a question. Marco shook his head and her face fell. She absentmindedly traced the edge of Marco's cheek with her index finger and then she sobbed and muttered,

"Where are your crescent's"

"Can you tell me who you are Marco" asked. She nodded

"Sweetheart I'm your mother" as soon as she said that Marco's cheeks glowed with a bright light and as I watched the bright light I saw crescent moons appear on Marco's cheeks.

Marco's POV

As the light emitted from my cheeks dimmed, I touched my cheeks. As soon as my hand came in contact with the source of the glow a flood of memories washed into my brains. I finally realized those dreams I had every night weren't dreams they fragments of memories trying to push there way into my mind. I looked up at the lady

"Mommy?" I asked

" Mmhm" she said as tears traces her cheeks. Soon I felt tears trace the edge of my cheeks as well and I buried my head into her dress. Subconsciously I noticed Star (My girlfriend) staring awestruck.

Suddenly I heard a blast and looked up and saw that the beautiful door that I was admiring earlier was blown off its hinges and there stood Queen Moon, The Magical High Commission, and about a dozen guards standing there. in a blink of an eye they were charging towards us trampling the lovely rose bushes and Destroying the once lovely garden. Omnitraxus grabbed my mother and shoved her against the stone bleached wall she just hung there watching everything as Queen Moon asked me and Star I'd we were 'okay'

"Hello Moon long time, no speak" My mom replied

"Not another word from you"

"Rhombulus crystalize her" Omnitraxus said.

"I'm going to enjoy this" he replied. Fear spread throughout my bones as I thought of my mother being crystallized and I lashed out and yelled

"NO!" A wave of energy spread out from my body and everyone except my mom and Star we're throne back with the force of a stampede of horses. My mother simply floated to the ground like a flower falling delicately from the sky. Everyone stood awestruck and it was at this moment that everyone noticed the crescent moons adorning my cheeks. I ran to my mom and said

"Mom, are you okay" everyone gasped at hearing me say that.

"Yes dear I'm quite alright thanks to you"

"I knew it!" yelled Rhombulus "I knew Eclipsa had hidden a child, but you all didn't believe me." Suddenly everyone recovered and this time Rhombulus bound me with his arms as I struggled to break free

"Marco" Star screamed. I watched as the bound my mother in shackles and put a bag over her head until suddenly they put a age over mine and dragged me away.


End file.
